TIME
by AdeLWizz
Summary: Ketika perubahan menjadi hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Maka meski hanya satu hal yang sama yang mampu mengingatnya pada masa lalu. Hermione menginginkan itu tetaplah sama. Sampai kapan? Entahlah. Hermione hanya ingin ini tak berakhir. DMHG. Chapter 2 Update! :D RnR Please? :D
1. Chapter 1

TIME

.

Harry Potter dan segala magicnya milik Bunda Joanne Katleen Rowling. Sedangkan FF dan segala kekurangannya milik AdeLWizz

.

Pair : Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Frienship (Chapter 1) ntar berubah jadi Hurt/Comfort di next Chap dan bisa juga berubah jadi Angst sewaktu-waktu *author labil -.-*

.

Warning : OOC , OOT, Typo(?) dan segala kekurangan yang ada

.

A/N : Aku gak tahu kenapa Hermione bisa begini -.- *diinjek* . Tapi yang namanya persahabatan yang uda lama trus pisah kan sakit pastinya kan? Iyakan? *maksa* . Yauda dech baca FFnya AdeLWizz aja dech :3 jangan lupa kalo abis baca trus Review Dech :D Don't be a silent reader . Happy Reading ^^

.

Summary : Ketika perubahan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Maka meski hanya satu hal yang sama yang mampu mengingatnya pada masa lalu. Hermione menginginkan itu tetaplah sama. Sampai kapan? Entahlah. Hermione hanya ingin ini tak berakhir.

#

Perang sudah berakhir. Lord Voldemort yang ditakuti oleh semua pihak telah mati. Kemenangan di tangan pihak putih. Hukuman mati untuk semua pengikut Voldemort. Kecuali Keluarga Malfoy yang dibela keberadaannya oleh Harry Potter -Anak-yang-bertahan-hidup-untuk-kedua-kalinya karena ikut andil dalam keselamatannya di hutan serta di Manor. Seharusnya semua bergembira. Kegembiraan bahkan masih terasa di semua tempat. Berbagai cerita bergulir dari satu bibir ke bibir lain. Berbagai versi mereka sendiri. Dengan banyaknya bumbu yang bahkan terpaksa ditaburkan dicerita-cerita itu. Seharusnya semua larut dalam euphoria kemenangan yang ditunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Ya, harusnya tak ada yang bersedih dan sendiri. Harusnya. Tapi di sinilah aku. Menelan kesendirianku. Semua telah berubah. Termasuk keberadaan dua sahabatku yang tak ikut denganku menyelesaikan studynya di Hogwarts. Hogwarts telah dibuka setelah porak poranda akibat perang akbar. Setelah kehilangan yang menyesakkan. Setelah terbukanya semua kedok. Semua mulai menata kembali hidup masing-masing. Betapa aku mencintai sihir. Yang merubah puing-puing reruntuhan Hogwarts kembali berdiri gagah terletak di tempatnya dulu. Yang menghilangkan percikan darah pejuang maupun abdi Voldemort tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun bekas dan bau amis. Yang membuat Hogwarts menjadi rumah indah kami untuk kedua kalinya. Aku benar-benar ingat saat datangnya surat pemanggilan ulang untuk kembali bersekolah di Hogwarts bagi Harry, Ron dan aku.

/Flasback/

Errol, Luctry -Burung hantuku-, dan Breg -Burung hantu baru milik Harry- mengetuk paruhnya pelan di kaca jendela The Burrow. Aku yang duduk paling dekat dengan jendela memenuhi pandangan tugas membuka jendela dari Harry dan keluarga Weasley -minus Fred yang ikut meninggal di perang itu-. Surat dari Hogwarts.

Aku memberikannya pada Ron, Harry, serta Ginny. Aku membacanya dengan takjim. Seutas senyum mengembang dari bibirku. Hogwarts memintaku untuk kembali meneruskan tahun ketujuhku yang sempat tertunda karena pencarian Horcrux. Perasaan nyaman menjalar dihatiku. Mengingat-ingat masa sekolah yang dulu dan akan terulang lagi. Bersama Ron dan Harry, tertawa lagi, kerumah Hagrid dan sebagainya.

''Aku tak sabar menantikan ini.'' kataku memecah sunyi. Kesunyian yang masih terjadi membuatku mengernyit ganjil.

''Ada apa? Kenapa aku melihat kau dan Ron tidak antusias dengan datangnya surat ini?'' tanyaku menatapa Harry yang duduk di depanku.

''Kau ingat surat dari Kementrian yang kemarin kuterima?'' tanya Harry tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

''Ya. Dan?'' aku tak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan kami. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh tahunku bersama mereka aku tak tahu kemana arah perbincangan kami. Aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

''Surat itu dari Departemen Auror, Mione,'' kata Harry memandangku dan kemudian memandang surat di tangannya.

Aku masih memandang Harry dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sebenarnya aku hapal dengan sifat sahabatku ini. Ketika ia berbicara tak langsung pada poinnya maka aku tahu ada yang disembunyikannya dariku. Aku menatap mata hijau Harry yang seperti merasa bersalah. Aku tak suka pemandangan ini. Dan di sampingnya Ron tak kalah gusar dengan Harry. Ia hanya menunduk memaksakan matanya menelusuri perkamen Hogwarts.

''Okay guys. Ada yang perlu kalian sampaikan padaku?'' tanyaku meminta penjelasaan atas sikap aneh mereka.

''Mione, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang Auror. Seperti ayahku. Dan kesempatan itu sudah ada di genggamanku.'' kata Harry. Aku masih belum paham apa artinya. Yang diucapkan Harry aku tentu tahu. Ia sangat ingin menjadi Auror. Dan cita-citanya sedari dulu adalah ingin mengikuti langkah Ayahnya -James Potter- menjadi Auror yang hebat. Bahkan aku yakin dengan bekal alami yang dimiliki Harry suatu saat ia akan menjadi Kepala Auror. Tapi kenapa Harry membahas masalah itu sekarang? Bukankah ia tahu bahwa aku sudah tahu cita-citanya?

''Tentu saja Harry, aku tahu. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan surat ini?'' tanyaku pada Harry.

''Ini sangat berhubungan, Mione. Dengar. Kemarin aku dan Ron mendapatkan surat dari Departemen Auror. Mereka meminta kami untuk menjadi Auror Muda. Dengan kemenangan kita mereka tak memerlukan lagi nilai Outstanding dipelajaran apapun agar kami menjadi seorang Auror. Dan kami sudah berdiskusi juga memutuskan kalau...'' ungkap Harry memandangku.

''Kalau kau dan Ron tidak akan kembali lagi ke Hogwarts? Kalau kau dan Ron akan meninggalkanku sendirian?'' selaku sebelum Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan pendengaranku.

''Hermione. Kau tidak sendirian. Aku akan ada di sana bersamamu. Dan lihatlah kita akan satu angkatan.'' kata Ginny berusaha menghiburku. Namun itu gagal.

''Jadi kau sudah tahu rencana mereka? Semua sudah tahu dan aku sama sekali tak kalian anggap?'' marahku pada Ron, Harry, Ginny dan entah pada siapa lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa orang paling bodoh sekarang.

''Mione, dengarkan kami. Kami berusaha memberitahumu. Tapi kami hanya tak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk itu.'' kata Ron akhirnya menghentikan puasa bicaranya.

''Dan kapan waktu yang tepat Ron? Saat aku bersemangat untuk naik ke Hogwarts Express dengan semua koperku? Saat aku menunggu kalian berdua di samping kereta untuk naik bersama ke kereta padahal kalian takkan pernah datang? Atau kalian berpikir akan mengirimkan surat saat aku duduk sendirian di kompartemen Hogwarts Express menganggap kalian mungkin telat dan membawa Ford Anglia untuk terbang ke Hogwarts?'' murkaku pada mereka berdua. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada mereka. Air mataku tumpah karena mereka menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini padaku. Ginny yang berada di sebelahku mengusap punggungku dan memegang tanganku yang gemetar menahan emosi.

''Hermione, kami tahu kami salah. Tapi kami benar-benar tak mau kau sedih mengetahui kami tak akan melanjutkan bersekolah. Percayalah bahwa kami ingin segera memberi tahumu tentang ini. Tapi benar kata Ron. Kami menunggu saat yang tepat. Kami ingin kau mengerti ini jalan hidup yang sudah kami pilih. Namun satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Hermione. Aku dan Ron takkan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau mendukung kami untuk menjadi Auror kan, Mione? Kau tahu aku menyayangimu seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dan aku butuh semangat dari saudaraku untuk bersedia mengambil tawaran yang mungkin hanya datang sekali seumur hidup ini, Hermione.'' kata Harry menggenggam tanganku. Aku sedikit tenang mendengar penjelasannya.

''Benar kata Harry, Hermione. Kami takkan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri.'' kata Ron menggenggam genggaman tangan Harry yang bertaut pada tanganku.

.

Tapi kata-kata itu ternyata hanya hiburan semata. Seminggu setelah datangnya surat panggilan untuk meneruskan study di Hogwarts, Ron dan Harry yang sudah menulis surat balasan untuk Departemen Auror mendapatkan tugas untuk pergi ke Bulgaria untuk pelatihan auror di sana selama dua bulan. Aku melepas kedua sahabatku itu dengan senyum terpaksa. Dua bulan, bahkan mereka tak mengantarkanku saat aku pergi ke King Cross dan naik Hogwarts Express.

.

Sering kali aku menyendiri di Ruang Astronomi. Puncak Hogwarts yang dulu kami bertiga sering datangi. Semua telah berubah. Tak ada lagi Harry dan Ron yang selalu membuatku pusing karena mereka sangat malas dalam mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tak ada lagi kata bijak dari Profesor Dumbledore setelah kematiannya. Tak ada lagi guru yang tak melihatku mengacungkan tangan, karena Profesor Severus Snape juga sudah berdiri angkuh di lukisan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Bahkan Filch yang biasanya sangat menyebalkan juga terkesan berkurang garangnya setelah perang berakhir. Tak ada lagi yang sama. Aku masih melamun membayangkan masa dulu yang sangat indah walau nyaris tak ada ketenangan. Masalah selalu saja menghampiri kami bertiga. Seutas senyum mengembang di bibirku mengingat semua hal yang kami alami. Bahkan saat ini aku berharap Voldemort bangkit lagi agar Harry dan Ron kembali bersamaku. Aku sudah gila.

.

Dengan tergesa aku pergi ke kelas ramuan. Letak ruang kelas yang di bawah tanah membuatku berlari ekstra kencang. Kalian tahu? Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku aku hampir telat menghadiri sebuah kelas. Mungkin karena kemarin aku terlampau malam tidur setelah menyelinap masuk ke Common Room sebab aku terlambat turun dari Menara Astronomi. Tentu saja aku tak ketahuan. Harry dengan baik hati memberikan Peta Perampok dan Jubah Gaibnya padaku saat terakhir kami bertemu.

''Ouch.'' aku mengerang merasakan pantatku bersentuhan dengan lantai secara keras. Konsekuensi dari jatuhnya tubuhku karena menabrak orang di depanku.

''Lain kali kau pangkas saja rambut rimbamu itu agar tak menutupi matamu saat berjalan.'' kata orang di depanku. Aku tahu siapa dia tanpa perlu aku menatapnya.

''Diam, Malfoy. Aku sedang terburu-buru.'' kataku berdiri dan bersiap pergi untuk menyusul kelas Ramuanku.

''Pemandangan yang menarik melihat kau, Putri-Tanpa-Pernah-Telat, berjalan tergesa menuju kelas. Apa karena kau kehilangan dua guidemu itu akhirnya kau jadi seperti ini? Menyedihkan.'' ucap Malfoy pedas di telingaku membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Berbalik kearahnya yang sedang bersedekap.

''Bukan urusanmu.'' jawabku menatap iris kelabunya. Ia tak berubah. Meski telah menolong kami di Manor -entah apa maksudnya- tapi ia sama sekali tak berubah. Masih kulihat kilat jijik di mata kelabunya saat menatapku. Ia tak berubah. Masih kudengar kata-kata tajamnya begitu gampang terucap dari bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tak berbeda. Draco Malfoy tak mengalami perubahan. Dia Draco Malfoy yang sama. Sejak dulu hingga saat Voldemort telah dibumihanguskan. Ia masih sama. Aku masih larut dalam mendikte keberadaannya di depanku.

''Jangan membuatku merasa jijik kau pandang seperti itu, Granger,'' kata Malfoy menginterupsi kegiatan yang bahkan tak pernah kurencanakan. Dan aku merutuki diriku karena aku malah tersenyum karena kata-katanya. Kulihat ia tercekat melihat tingkah lakuku yang ajaib. Bahkan akupun tak mengerti aku bisa tersenyum padanya.

''Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Malfoy,'' jawabku singkat lalu berdiri meninggalkannya membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

Aku telah memikirkan sebuah rencana. Sebuah rencana gila dalam otakku. Aku benci perubahan. Dan ketika satu hal yang sama berada di depanku. Aku takkan membuatnya berubah. Draco Malfoy. Kau akan tetap seperti Draco Malfoy yang seperti ini.

TBC

Howaaa . AdeLWizz udah lama banget pengen bikin FF ini :3 Ceritanya masih terpatri di otak AdeLWizz sampe sekarang. Pengen bikin Chapter ini :3 Tapi gatau entar berapa Chapter -.- *diinjek*

Di Review ya :3 makin banyak tanggapan mudah2an otak AdeLWizznya lebih cepet konek dan bisa cepet nextnya :D

Review Please :3


	2. TIME Chapter 2

TIME

.

Harry Potter dan segala magicnya milik Bunda Joanne Katleen Rowling. Sedangkan FF dan segala kekurangannya milik AdeLWizz

.

Pair : Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Nah kan uda ganti Genrenya jadi Hurt/Comfort dan bisa juga berubah jadi Angst sewaktu-waktu *author labil -.-*

.

Warning : OOC , OOT, Typo(?) dan segala kekurangan yang ada. Banyak banget salahnya dari A, B, C sampe' Z. Jadi sebelumnya AdeLWizz minta maap ya hehehe

.

A/N : Aku gak tahu kenapa Hermione bisa begini -.- *diinjek* . Tapi yang namanya persahabatan yang uda lama trus pisah kan sakit pastinya kan? Iyakan? *maksa* . Yauda dech baca FFnya AdeLWizz aja dech :3 jangan lupa kalo abis baca trus Review Dech :D Don't be a silent reader . oiya kan chapter sebelumnya itu Mione Pov. Nah ini gak lagi Mione Pov ya tapi normal Pov hehe...

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

Summary : Aku takkan menyakitimu, Malfoy!/Kau gila Granger! Lepaskan aku/Kau lebih baik tenang sekarang/Ayahku akan membunuhmu, darah lumpur sialan/Aku kecewa kau meragukan kecerdasanku, Malfoy!

#

Hermione menatap nyalang ke arah P. Binns yang masih menggumamkan tentang Keajaiban peri hutan Albania. Entah kenapa saat ini Hermione benar-benar tak menginginkan berada di kelas ini. Otak Hermione sedang tak berada di tempatnya. Berkelana menyusun sebuah rencana yang sudah ada di otaknya sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Malfoy. Ia menggerakkan pena bulunya sembarangan di atas perkamen miliknya. Membuat Ginny yang duduk di samping Hermione mengerutkan dahi heran dan tak percaya.

''Mione, kau baik-baik saja?'' bisik Ginny dengan nada heran jelas melihat Hermione yang biasanya superior dalam pelajaran seakan tak peduli dengan kelasnya.

''Ya, Ginny. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?'' jawab Hermione datar seperti tak berhasrat menjawab pertanyaan Ginny.

''Kau terlihat berbeda. Ada apa denganmu, Mione?. Aku sahabatmu kau bisa cerita apapun kepadaku.'' kata Ginny tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam setiap katanya.

''Semua memang sudah berbeda Gin. Tak ada lagi yang sama. But I'm fine.'' Hermione menatap sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum miris. Ia tak mau membuat Ginny curiga dengannya. Setidaknya sampai ia melakukan rencananya. Ia menatap kembali ke arah Profesor Binns membiarkan Ginny ke alam pikirannya sendiri.

Ginny merasa khawatir sekaligus heran dengan tingkah Hermione. Ginny merasa Hermione berubah sejak tak adanya Ron serta Harry di sampingnya. Ginny hanya berharap perubahan itu sementara. Ia bertekad akan selalu ada di samping Hermione agar Hermione tak pernah merasa kesepian. Ginny menatap Hermione sekilas dan mengedikkan bahu melanjutkan lagi ke pelajaran mereka. Andai Ginny bisa Legilimens ia pasti tidak akan sesantai ini melepas pandangannya dari Hermione. Andai saja ia mampu membaca pikiran apa yang ada di otak cerdas Hermione ia pasti akan segera memantrai obliviate Hermione agar Hermione tak sampai melakukan rencananya. Andai saja.

.

Hermione berdiri di belakang patung zirah seperti berharap tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah ia buntuti selama beberapa hari ini hingga ia tahu jadwal serta rute perjalanan dari orang itu. Penantian Hermione seperti sudah tampak ujungnya. Suara derap langkah ringan seseorang menggema di lorong tempat Hermione menunggu. Ia mengintip sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan ia nyaris melonjak saat ia menyadari seseorang yang ditunggunyalah yang lewat. Sangat tepat waktu dan suasananya.

Ketika suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar jelas Hermione telah siap dengan tongkat sihir di tangannya. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata seperti menghitung langkah kaki kehadiran sosok yang kian mendekat.

''Petrifikus Totalus.'' kata Hermione jelas sambil mengacungkan tongkat vine miliknya ke arah orang itu.

Seseorang yang diserang tiba-tiba oleh Hermione sama sekali tak bisa berkutik. Ia yang tanpa persiapan sama sekali saat ini menyadari tubuhnya kaku terkunci kutukan ikat tubuh sempurna. Matanya yang kelabu garang menatap hina tubuh di hadapannya. Surai platina yang biasa berkibar indah juga terlihat kaku kokoh tak bergerak tertiup hembusan angin. Hanya iris matanya saja yang seakan memberontak dan mencaci sosok di depannya.

''Hai, Malfoy. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau seharian? Kenapa kau tak menggangguku lagi?'' tanya Hermione pada tubuh beku Draco Malfoy. Hermione tersenyum sangat manis pada Draco Malfoy. Senyum kemenangan.

''Hm. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, Malfoy. Tak perlu bertanya kemana kau akan mengetahuinya.'' kata Hermione menatap iris kelabu Draco seakan mengerti apa yang dipikiran pangeran es kebanggaan asrama berlambang ular itu. Dan lagi-lagi Hermione tersenyum memandangnya.

''Sebelumnya aku harus mentransfigurasimu dulu. Kau tahu kan? Akan aneh kalau aku membawa tubuhmu keluar kastil. Akan sangat menyolok tentu saja.'' gumam Hermione pada diri sendiri tapi masih didengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran Draco Malfoy.

''Aku sudah memantrai Crookshanks agar ia beku sementara dan menyimpannya di koperku. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya setelah aku kembali nanti. Untuk sementara kau adalah Crookshanksku.'' jelas Hermione tersenyum menatap Draco.

Sekali lagi tongkat Hermione terayun pelan. Seperti perkataannya tadi kini sosok Draco yang beku sudah menghilang digantikan oleh Kucing Kneazle berwarna orange yang tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi seperti tertidur. Hermione mengangkat Kucing yang dikenal orang sebagai kucing peliharaannya dan membawa kucing itu ke pelukannya. Hermione menyentuh pelan bulu Crookshanks -Draco- dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Hermione melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Kastil Hogwarts. Tak seorangpun menaruh curiga padanya. Ia bersikap normal dengan memeluk Crookshanks lebih erat. Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Tentu saja ini sudah dalam perhitungan Hermione. Tak seorangpun yang meragukan kecerdasan Hermione bukan?

.

Hermione tak mengindahkan sapaan kawan-kawan Gryffindornya. Ia terus berjalan melewati begitu saja toko-toko di Hogsmeade. Ia sudah berkata pada Ginny sebelumnya kalau ia ingin sendirian pergi ke Hogsmeade. Ia ingin membeli beberapa pasang kaus kaki untuk diberikan kepada peri rumah yang berada di Hogwarts. Masih ingat gerakan S. P. E. W Hermione? Alasan itulah yang dipakainya agar Ginny serta teman-teman lainnya tak mengganggunya. Tentu saja tak ada yang peduli pada kegiatan itu. Dan Hermione tahu benar akan hal itu. Dan sekali lagi kecerdikan Hermione patut diberikan nilai Outstanding dalam hal membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tak peduli padanaya. Haha. Julukan Hermione sebagai 'The Brightest Witch of Her Ages' memanglah bukan tanpa sebab dan memanglah pantas disandangnya.

.

Hermione berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit menghindarkan diri dari pandangan anak-anak Hogwarts dan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di Hogsmeade. Ia meneruskan perjalanan ke gang berikutnya yang lebih sempit dan tak terawat masih dengan Crookshanks -Draco- dalam pelukannya. Ia melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat tujuannya sudah di depan mata.

''Nah kita sudah hampir sampai, Malfoy,'' kata Hermione membelai sekali lagi bulu kepala Crookshanks.

Hermione menuju ke sebuah rumah tua yang kumuh. Sebuah bangunan yang seperti siap roboh kapan saja. Terletak terpencil di desa Hogsmeade. Bahkan takkan ada seorangpun yang mau mendekati daerah itu.

''Alohomora.'' kata Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan terbukalah pintu rumah reyot itu.

''Bagaimana Malfoy? Kau menyukainya?'' tanya Hermione pada kucing di dekapannya yang terlihat masih terlelap.

Meski dari luar terlihat tak layak untuk di huni namun suasana dalam rumah sangat berbeda. Walau tak benar-benar indah namun bisa dibilang rumah ini duplikat dari Grimmauld Place. Hanya saja minus tingkatnya. Beberapa kamar, sebuah mini dapur, sebuah mini bar, dan dua buah kamar mandi. Hermione membawa Croocshanks ke dalam kamar paling belakang. Ia meletakkan Croockshanks di atas kasur single berwarna kelabu. Dan dengan sekali ayunan tongkat tubuh Crookshanks yang gemuk dan berekor berubah menjadi sosok Draco Malfoy yang masih berada dibawah mantra Petrifikasi. Sekali lagi Hermione tersenyum melihat Draco Malfoy. Ia mengambil Hawthorn Draco dan menyimpannya di saku jubahnya. Kini matanya kembali berfokus pada Draco. Ia mengayunkan Vinenya ke arah tubuh Draco. Draco merasakan hangat pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu Hermione baru melepaskan kutukan ikat tubuh sempurnanya pada diri Draco.

''Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Granger.'' kata Draco berang menatap jijik gadis berambut rimba di depannya.

''Aku takkan menyakitimu, Malfoy.'' jawab Hermione pelan tanpa sedikitpun gentar dengan gertakan Draco.

''Kau gila, Granger. Lepaskan aku.'' bentak Draco masih menatap marah Hermione. Ingin sekali Draco membunuh Hermione namun entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti tak menurut pada otaknya. Tubuhnya lemas tapi tak rubuh. Ia kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya sendiri. Draco menggertakkan gigi menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak pada gadis yang pernah memukulnya di tahun ketiga mereka.

''Kau lebih baik tenang sekarang.'' kata Hermione sabar menatap amarah di mata Draco.

''Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku?'' tanya Draco mencoba meronta tapi sekali lagi tubuhnya tak patuh pada instruksi otaknya.

''Itu mantra baru, Malfoy. Aku yang menciptakannya. Sepertinya berhasil juga padamu. Aku pernah mencobanya pada Neville beberapa saat lalu. Tentu saja setelah itu aku memodifikasi ingatannya. Aku sangat mahir dalam hal itu. Dan mantra itu berfungsi seperti keinginanku.'' jawab Hermione terkekeh senang seperti anak kecil yang mampu menghapalkan kata pertamanya.

Draco menatap marah pada gadis beriris hazel di depannya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh dan lumpuh tak dapat membela tubuh dan harga dirinya. Ia ingin bersumpah serapah mencaci maki namun ia merasa tak berguna melakukan itu semua.

''Ayahku akan membunuhmu, Darah Lumpur sialan.'' umpat Draco disisa sisa pikiran warasnya yang semakin tergerogot oleh sisi pesimistisnya.

''Ya jika ia berhasil menemukanku dan kau.'' jawab Hermione ringan seolah hal itu takkan terjadi. Tak ada sedikitpun tersirat nada takut, gentar maupun khawatir dari setiap perkataanya.

''Kau pasti akan mati. Mereka pasti akan menemukanku mereka akan mencariku. Absenku yang tiba-tiba pasti akan membuat mereka sadar. Dan kau juga tak ada pasti mereka akan segera menemukanku.'' kata Draco berapi-api. Hermione hanya tersenyum miris dan menggeleng pelan.

''Aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts, Malfoy. Agar tak ada yang mencurigaiku. Dan kau akan tetap di sini. Tapi aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan ke sini setiap hari. Dengan Marauders Map dan jubah gaib Harry di tanganku semua sudah berada dipikiranku. Aku sudah merencanakan ini semua Malfoy. Dan sejauh ini semua terlihat berhasil bagiku.'' jelas Hermione kian membuat Draco murka.

''Kau takkan sanggup mengelabuhi mereka semua.'' ancam Draco.

''Aku kecewa kau meragukan kecerdasanku, Malfoy. Kau sudah tidak berjejak demikian juga aku. Aku sudah melindungi tempat ini agar tak mencolok. Sekalipun ada yang masuk ke rumah ini mereka hanya akan melihat rumah rongsokan. Lagipula siapa yang mau membahayakan nyawanya masuk ke rumah yang bisa roboh kapan saja?'' kata Hermione memupuskan satu-satunya alasan Draco berontak.

Draco menatap nyalang gadis itu. Ia tak menyangka gadis kebanggaan asrama Singa ini mempunyai jiwa psikopat. Siapa yang akan percaya jika tak mengalaminya sendiri. Tubuh Draco kembali menghangat. Ia seperti sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

''Aku sudah menaruh buah-buahan di meja dekat tempat tidurmu. Tanganmu bisa kau gunakan untuk makan. Tapi tidak untuk melarikan diri. Tanpa tongkat kau tak bisa apa-apa. Kau berada sepenuhnya dalam pengaruhku. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Jam berkunjung Hogsmeade nyaris habis.'' kata Hermione membuyarkan rasa terkejut Draco. Hermione menunggu sesaat menanti apa yang akan ia dengar dari Draco. Tapi Draco tak berkata apapun lagi. Maka Hermione tersenyum dan mengeratkan syalnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

'Aku sudah mendapatkanmu, Malfoy. Kau takkan pernah terbebas dariku lagi setelah ini. Hanya kau yang tak berubah. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan.' batin Hermione dan lagi senyum kemenangan mengukir di bibirnya. Kali ini lebih lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang sudah rapi tak lagi besar-besar. Dan sekali lagi ia berterima kasih pada Draco atas ini.

TBC

Kyaaaaaaa gatau dah gatau XD gatau kenapa aku setega ini ngejadiin Hermione Psikopat -.- maapin AdeLWizz yak *bungkuk-bungkung*

Jangan lupa Review lagi ya :D biar makin cepet updatenya hehehe oiya mantra yang dipake Hermione pada Draco itu gada hehe karangan asli AdeLWizz :3 salam cinta buat Dramione shipper '.')/

Review Plissss :D

- Pojok Review -

- Lilids Lilac : Ini uda next :3 review lagi?

- Ayz : ih aliaaa :* aku tau kali ini kamu hahaha ... Iya multi chapter :3 awal-awal emank belom greget-a hehe ... Maunya sih pake kutip dua langsung tapi aku bikin FF ini pake HP dan gada kutip langsung jadinya satu satu dech ._.V maklumin yak. Eh ini uda greget belom? .

- LeopartCat : Uda lanjut Veeerrr... Review ya :3

- Ayujrmalfoy : Hai juga Ayu :D makasih uda Review. Hehe iya nih maklum author baru jadi masih banyak(banget) errornya hehe. Lanjut baca ya ^^* and review

- Hai guest :D siapakah disana? Udah lanjut nih . moga kamu baca ya :'D

- Lovelyuzka : ini uda greget belom? ._. Iya makasih uda sempetin baca and review yaaa

- OktaMalfoy : Ini uda kilat belom ya? XD menurut aku udah sih ehehe... Iya mudah-mudahan ini lebih banyak dech :D selamat baca and keep review yaa

Makasih semuanya uda revieeww. Luph you muach muacchhh. Readers lain jgn lupa review yaaaaa :* *hug*


End file.
